


Maybe I should be...

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, angst is a preexisting condition, not covered by medicare, prepare to have your day ruined, sad children ahead, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: When Jon met Damian, he found another boy like him, living the super hero life and carrying the legacy of one of the world's greatest champions. He couldn't help but look up to Damian and admire him. All Jon wanted was to be friends...But it was second nature to Damian to deny the young boy even that.





	Maybe I should be...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I hope you guys like this little angsty project to tide you over while I finish my other longer serious fics. I hope you guys really appreciate these recent photoshopped projects of mine, they really take a lot of hard work.
> 
> Hey, you! Thanks for reading my fics!!! I really love talking to you guys and meeting new damijon/jondami fans, so if you want to know more about me and my work, and talk and stuff, I have a twitter over here! 
> 
> **https://twitter.com/SonsR18**
> 
> Come and say hi! I post fic updates there and I do comic edits too!
> 
> Also, if you discord, mine is gmartinez12#9930 :D

Soooo, I was bored at work and managed to whip this fic up. Remember how mean Damian used to be to Jon? You can bet your ass it hurt that poor sunshine boy too. I did some Damian angst so now have some Jon angst. Also I hope ya’ll appreciate that sad Jon picture I painstakingly edited for all of 2 hours to get rid of all the background artifacts lol. I really hope you enjoy this one!

**Maybe I should be**

**gmartinez**

****

****

****


End file.
